


Fear

by AnyaBantik



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Romance, Tragedy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25917019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnyaBantik/pseuds/AnyaBantik
Summary: Один момент может продлиться вечно. Ванда думала, что обрела что-то особенное, связавшись с Мстителями, но Танос все забрал. Она никогда не думала, что тот, кого она полюбила, умрет от ее собственных рук.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Fear

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fear](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/667363) by redstarsarc. 



> Работа была переведена в июле 2018 года, так что заранее прошу прощения, если вдруг некоторые фразы будут звучать как-то странно или если будут ошибки/пропущенные запятые. Возможно, однажды я перечитаю работу и что-то подправлю, но не сейчас... Приятного прочтения!

Все лесные цвета и звуки исчезли. Ничего не осталось, кроме растущего белого света. По щекам Ванды текли слёзы, но она продолжала смотреть Вижну в глаза. В них было столько любви и доверия, что она даже не могла дышать. Она кричала его имя, но беззвучно

Он сделал для неё паприкаш. Или, по крайней мере, пытался. И когда она попробовала его, хоть он и совершил много ошибок, ей понравилось, помимо этого… интересного вкуса. Может быть именно тогда она осознала, что Виж был для неё кем-то большим, чем другом. Он ничего не знал, но всё равно попытался.

А теперь Танос уничтожал это. Всё это. Стоила ли эта война хоть одной жизни? Стоила ли она Вижна?

После того, как Стив освободил её из подводной тюрьмы Рафт, она улетела.

Под вымышленным именем она сняла номер в гостинице Шотландии. Первые недели были тяжелы. Мстители были её семьёй, а она упустила это. Она говорила себе не бояться и делать то, что, как она верила, было правильным. В итоге её уничтожили, она осталась одна, была ограничена, и за ней наблюдали люди, которые боялись её.

Ванда разогревала кусок пиццы, когда раздался стук в дверь. Она замерла. Её сердцебиение ускорилось. Никто не знал, что она была здесь. Никто не мог знать. Она раскрыла свой разум, ища гостей, ища ловушки, но по другую сторону был лишь один человек, и она не знала, что будет больнее: проигнорировать стук и продолжить жить или открыть дверь.

Наконец-то она приняла решение, и дверь со скрипом открылась. И тут был он. Стоял, не парил в воздухе. Но её поприветствовало человеческое лицо вместо его обычного вида.

— Вижн, — выдохнула она, — Ты постучал, — такая глупость сказана после долгой разлуки.

— Ну, да, — он наклонил голову, — Я знаю, что ты ценишь уединение.

Ванда не смогла удержаться. Она улыбнулась.

— Входи. Как ты нашёл меня? — она закрыла за ним дверь и пошла сесть на кровать.

— Пришлось повозиться, — сказал Вижн, садясь рядом с ней, — Ты отлично заметаешь следы за собой.

— Кто-нибудь ещё знает, что я здесь? — её сердце пропустило стук от воспоминании о её заключении.

— Нет, никто не знает, — заверил её Вижн, — Я просто хотел убедиться, что с тобой все хорошо.

— О, Виж… — она почти что сказала, что это было мило с его стороны, вот только это было намного большим.

Она больше не была одна.

А затем появился Танос.

Она направила свою энергию, чтобы сдержать его. Ей придётся в одиночку лишить Вижна жизни.

_— Все хорошо. Ты не можешь ранить меня. Я чувствую лишь тебя._

Пора перестать бояться.

Ванда закричала, в то время как белый свет поглотил её, и в этот момент она смогла прочесть его разум. Он не чувствовал ни страха, ни боли. Лишь любовь.

А всё потому, что он чувствовал лишь её.


End file.
